Why Can't I Ever Come Up With Good Titles?
by The Evil Turtle
Summary: Hogwarts will NEVER be the same again! (Evil laughter in background) Please R
1. And It Begins

DISCLAIMER First of all, a lot of these characters are derived from the Harry Potter collection by J.K. Rowling, so please don't sue me for using many of the names and places. Thank You.  
  
"No! I'm not wearing those stupid robes even if you were to put a spell on me and force me!" Sidero Malfoy, Draco's younger sister and all around nuisance stomped her foot, "They make me look chuncky!"  
  
"Get over it, I've had to wear the damned things for almost 5 years now, so you're wearing them if you like it or not," he spoke with his lazy drawl, yet somehow there were underlying tones for his sister. He doesn't hate his younger sister. He admits, to himself, in private, that there is a small tender spot for her, somewhere. But on this particular day she seemed to be overly whiney and he racked his brain for a spell to just force her to shut up and do as she's told. He took the robes in her size, went to the register, and paid for both of the sets of robes, his and hers.  
  
"Look," he said as they walked to the wands store, "you don't have to worry about being the only new kid, and I don't mean just all of you first years either, Father has heard talk of fourth, fifth, and even some sixth years transferring. He has informed me that our cousin Bonamy Vertes will be transferring, so you'll have someone besides me to nag about getting lost, okay?" She merely nodded her head, as the scowl that had creased her forehead grew larger.  
  
"Why," Sidero started, "are there so many transfers?"  
  
"That's easy," Lucius Malfoy broke his children's gossiping, "because they know that their schools aren't good enough, and I'm sure some of them got kicked out. I prefer the former though, because the school I send my children to, and actually attended myself, must be a very good school in deed. Now, to the wands, then I have your books for this year on hold, and I believe we'll have time for a quick ice cream, at the new place. Oh dear, what is it called." The conversation stopped as the door to the wands shop opened automatically and Draco and Sidero fell in step with their father while he squinted in concentration.  
  
"Are you sure, positively, absolutely sure that she's not switching over?" Ron Weasley exclaimed to his mother. Harry Potter, who was staying with his best friend's family for the last to weeks of summer, had just woken up and had been coming down the stairs when he'd heard the slight brawl starting between Ron and his mother.  
  
"No, I told you I was just the opposite," Mrs. Weasley calmly stated, "I told you that I was 'sure, positively, absolutely sure' that she was switching schools. And if you didn't believe me, you can just read this letter from your Aunt Clarisse." At that she handed Ron the letter she'd been using to point in his face and tap the table for emphasis on her words. He took it and read it, then let out a grown of horrid displeasure.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh nothing at all Harry, dear," answered Mrs. Weasley, "Just that Ron's cousin Keres, a fifth year like you boys, only at Branderveel's School for Sorcerers and Such, is transferring to Hogwarts."  
  
"Really? Then why are you so disgruntled, Ron, I thought you thought that Keres was a cool cousin?" Harry was completely lost.  
  
"Yes, yes," replied Ron absentmindedly, "that's just it, good cousin, not so good school mate." Mrs. Weasley gave a sort of huffy whiney noise at that and went back to cooking (er, directing the magical process of cooking) breakfast. After a couple of minuets of Ron instructing Harry of Keres' oddities, Hermione Granger, who also was spending two weeks with the Weasleys, decided to grace them with her presence.  
  
"Oh," was all she could think to say when she came into the room. She took in a glance of Ron in a purple robe, Harry sort of looking as if he'd gotten hit on the head one too many times when he was a baby, and Mrs. Weasley going berserk over a couple of burnt eggs.  
  
"Hallo Hermione, how did you sleep last night?" Fred's gulp of a hello broke the awkward silence.  
  
"Very well, thank you," she replied, "and you?"  
  
"All as well as he could sleep," was George's answer, " for all the itching powder I dosed him in!" He ended that with a type of "evil maniac" kind of laugh and the group held back snorts of laughter as Mrs. Weasley looked sternly at George with her 'you won't be too happy about having to clean those sheets for me' look.  
  
After a couple days of oddities with Fred and George's spas-matic torture of randomly chosen guests, it was time for the family and friends to head on towards Diagon Alley for their school supplies. Once they arrived, the shopping began. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed off towards Flourish and Blotts. Once they had bought their required books Harry and Ron headed for the doors, but Hermione called them back.  
  
"This book looks really interesting!" She squealed, holding up a book for the two to see. Harry gasped when on the front was a picture of a crudely drawn banshee holding the severed head of a toad. The title read Shameless Sin by Amelia Offendort.  
  
"Amelia Offendort?" Ron asked, equally horrified by the cover, "Wasn't she some odd 18th century banshee whom could never emit that high-pitched thing- "  
  
"I'm surprised!" Hermione beamed at him, "You do know something!! And yes, this book is about all the things she and her fellow un-hig-pitch-emitting friends used to do for fun, and ways to undo curses and hexes. Maybe I'll be the one saving one of you this year, instead of the other way around!" She beamed at Harry and moved towards the counter.  
  
"That girl is so odd," Ron turned to Harry, "Why couldn't she be normal?"  
  
"She wouldn't be the same if she was," Harry shrugged and headed outside. He sat on the bench in front of Flourish and Blotts and looked around while his friend joined him. "I wonder what to do no-"Harry stopped his sentence as his eyes caught on a girl about his age with shoulder-length blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky.  
  
"What?" Ron asked as he tried to figure where Harry's eyes landed.  
  
"WELL, Now I'm ready for school!" Hermione stepped out of the shop with three bags of books, only one filled with actual school books and began to walk towards The Leaky Cauldron. Harry blinked once and lost sight of the girl in the before-term crowd. He turned and followed her as Ron attempted standing without tripping, as he was now liable to do. Teenager-dom had brought great gangliness to the poor boy.  
  
The train ride from Platform 9 ¾ was an uneventful one, and when the children got to Hogwarts grounds there were various ways to get to the castle itself. First years road the boats, traditionally, and then there were the carriages for third years, and then even the "luminous prosper," which was the name given to the overly large earthworm that happened to have eaten a light and become very bright, which was new for the fifth years to enjoy. Hagrid helped students from the train and eventually made his way over to the worm.  
  
"All fifth years follow me! Will the first years kin'ly stand o'er ter?" Hagrid directed traffic as every unnamed year went to whatever was traditional. "'Allo Harry!" Hagrid whispered then winked. He stood tall, at his height of nearly 7 feet or so and bellowed, "Now, all yeh fifth years come an' meet Landie. This is our Luminous Prosper, and our ride to the castle." The fifth years stood back, taken aback by the giant earthworm, but each eventually took a seat on the hundreds of rows of chairs strapped to his back.  
  
Landie, had apparently gotten in the way of a spell that was to reinstate a shrinking teacher to his regular size, and had become, in fact, 10 feet long. So he was put to work as transport, and of course was fed well, for the grounds of Hogwarts were vast and wide. Many of the fifth years, after the initial shock of the thing, had quite a lot of fun riding him. The sway somewhat like a horses canter. He also seemed to be a genuinely funny chap, spouting off jokes as he went, and keeping the students roaring. Harry turned around to speak with Ron and Hermione, who had been seated behind him and noticed that he saw Draco Malfoy's cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, but Malfoy's soft, pale hair was nowhere to be seen.  
  
As the feast hall was filled all the new students were seated at the side of the room, and all of the other students took their seats at the appropriate tables. Everyone heard the loud clap and turned their heads towards the noise. There, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape stood. Dumbledore made a sort of funny chuckle when Snape whispered something in his ear, and then began, "To all the new student's I congratulate you on having gotten to be a part of the best school in history," at that all the tables gave a loud cheer, Dumbledore put his hands out to silence them, "and I would like to congratulate those of you who have come back, for that simply means you passed!" Dumbledore's opening speech ran as it always did, and then the moment every student, professor, and any other random person happening to be in this place at this time, for any amount of random reasons was waiting for and looked forward to all summer. Professer McGonagall walked to one side of the room and Snape to the other. Snape went to pick up the small stool; and McGonagall, The Sorting Hat. An simultaneous breath was taken in by the whole of the crowd, as The Hat was placed on the stool. McGonagall went to Dumbledore, who handed her a roll of parchment. She read over the first name, looked up, opened her mouth, and started the list.  
  
Semi short, changed a bit, better than the first time. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!! Jenna 


	2. The Sorting

DISCLAIMER Only some of the characters are owned by me, any characters that have been featured in the Harry Potter series prior to this are not owned by me, they are J.K. Rowling's. Please don't sue. Also, big shout out to Potterchick, my first review, YAY THANX  
  
Professor McGonagall had gone through a long list of first years when she got to the name, "Sidero Malfoy!" Sidero stood up and sauntered over to where The Hat was seated. She had already known where she was going, what table that is, who she'd be housed with and such. She'd known what classes she'd gotten, how well she'd do in them and a lot of other things one can imagine. Here's why (in case you were wondering), everyone within the Malfoy line, starting from her great-great-great-great- and-so-on grandfather, Draco Malfoy I (her brother was either the X or XI, she couldn't remember, but anyway) had gotten into Slytherin with good marks in every class taken, she wasn't worried. She sat down, and gave a quick, sarcastic smile to her older brother who sneered in return. "SLYTHERIN!" She smiled broader as she slid next to her brother on the long padded bench. "Well, good job. I had my doubts about you," he drawled and gave her a quick, unseen, bump with his elbow. She smiled. There was always something special about a way a sister and brother talked, how they understood each other like no one else could, and they knew it. There was some connection that no one could explain, no one that is, except for the brothers and sisters of the world. Draco gave a sort of half smile; half smirk to his sister and turned back to speaking with Crab and Goyle about the differences between fairies and nymphs.  
  
Ron mouthed the word "Malfoy" to Harry, who shrugged as the next name was called. "Keres Weasley, fifth year" and everyone took in a very awed gasp. This girl was clearly a Weasley, with the trademark red hair and freckles. She was tall and skinny and had nearly clear eyes, but this wasn't what alarmed everyone. What did though was this: she had a visible aura to all around, even Hermione, and her skin had a ghost-like appearnce. "GRYFFINDOR!" yelled The Hat, and Keres smiled.  
  
She walked tentatively towards where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting. "Wow," she stated slowly, "Jazzy place, better than that stupid sorts-of-doors school."  
  
Ron flinched, "Hermione, I told you about Keres, remember?" Hermione nodded and immediately didn't like the girl, even after two years, Professor Trelawney's words about her dim aura hurt her.  
  
"Please don't dislike me, Hermione, your aura has grown." Keres smiled and Hermione's eyes widened. A thought struck her that maybe Keres was psychic. "Why Hermione, you're so intelligent. I'm glad you figured it out so quickly." The words moved across Hermione's brain like a book, but Keres lips did not move. The two began talking, verbally, and very soon had their own conversation started.  
  
Harry took this all in with silent awe, having been told about Keres' extraordinary powers by Ron, who began chortling as he looked at Harry. He asked what was wrong, to which Ron snorted out that Harry had just much resembled a startled earwig, and that he wished he'd had a photograph of it. "Okay then," was all Harry could think to say.  
  
"Bonamy Vertes, sixth year!" called McGonagall. A tall girl stepped forward. Harry closed his mouth quickly and watched as the girl from Diagon Alley walked across the room. She stopped before she sat on the stool, then asked Professor McGonagall a question, and whatever the answer was, seemed pleased. When she sat down and turned to the crowd of students, they all noticed her face matched very closely with the structure of Sidero Malfoy's. Harry groaned, Ron snickered at him, and Hermione carried on her conversation of hexes with Keres. "Slytherin," she said under her breath, only McGonagall heard her, giving her a sidelong glance. Well her, and The Hat. "SLYTHERIN!" The Hat exclaimed, and Bonamy showed only a little of her joy. She sat next to her cousins Draco and Sidero, and smiled a dazzling smile at Harry, who couldn't take his eyes off her, then turned to Goyle. He seemed to be very taken with her and Harry's stomach clenched pure jealousy, but his eyes were brought to Ron as he slapped Harry's shoulder choking out an apparently funny joke that one of the twins had animated.  
  
"Darrius Brandigan, seventh year" was the next name called. A guy about 5'7'' stood up. He had dark skin and glasses. He cracked a joke, which even had Professor Snape laughing, and sat down. "SLYTHERIN!" The Hat choked out past it's own little snicker. Darrius sat down at the according table and within a matter of minuets the table was laughing.  
  
"Felimy Harper, fifth year" the next name belonged to a tall blonde. She was skinny and had large blue eyes. She looked like she could tan easily, and she had straight teeth. "HUFFLEPUFF!" She sat down idly at her table and started talking to the nearest person.  
  
After that came an, "Akhtar Imshi, fourth year" who became another Ravenclaw, an "Artemus Ganem, sixth year" was a Gryffindor, then the name "Nukpana Wathari, fifth year" was called. Nothing happened, and no one stood to claim the name. Professor McGonagall blinked at the crowded room then turned to Dumbledore. He gestured for her to go on, though he looked around a bit for the face. About 7 more names were called that showed up body-less. McGonagall was looking increasingly worried, and Dumbledore had called what seemed to be a freed house elf to his side, whispered something in the elf's ear, and with a small pop it was gone. Dumbledore then stood up and announced, "Well now that the sorting has been completed," loud cheers, "and," still cheering, "so let," louder cheering, "begin!"  
  
At that the cheering finally stopped as all the new students stared in hunger at the food beginning to appear out of nowhere on the table, while the others started piling their plates up, filling there mouths, or (in Fred and George's case) throwing food at one another in a semi-clean way.  
  
A tall, almost six foot, handsome, young man stood up suddenly at the side of the room, "Um, not to intrude, but you didn't call our names," He gestured to another equally handsome boy sitting next to him, "Or maybe you did and we just missed it?" his thoughts trailed off as the young man saw over one thousand pairs of eyes all turn on him in the same instant. He sat back down, next to the other boy and blushed a light rouge.  
  
"And just what would your name happen to be, then?" asked Snape severely, standing up to give more of an impression.  
  
"Um," he began, standing up again, to show Snape he wasn't afraid, "My name is Kenny Runako, and this is my elder brother, by one year, Aden Runako," he stated in a strong voice and very bluntly, "we both received the letters, addressed to our exact rooms, but we seem not to have been called. If you don't believe me we both have our letters with us," He offered uselessly.  
  
"No, it is fine," Professor Dumbledore said loudly, all eyes switched their previous position to look at him, "I do remember squeezing the Runako family in at the last minuet. I sent letters to them on a whim, though I hadn't gotten a reply, so I simply assumed they weren't coming. It is all three," he gave them a stern stare, "of our faults, just pull The Hat out for two more, and go on as planned. No harm done." Professor McGonagall ran over to snatch The Hat which grumbled lazily, apparently having been snoozing.  
  
"Though," Dumbledore began again, "I am quite worried about a Miss Goulart," at this even the professors looked very surprised, "She seems to not be here, you did call her name, did you not Minerva?" he turned to McGonagall.  
  
"Well, yes, twice, the second time louder then the first. I figured that she had not decided to come after all." she trailed off feeling guilty. Dumbledore got a curious look in his eyes, and a mischievous one at that. "Well then, the hat the hat," he clapped his hands and willed the process to go on.  
  
"Kenny Runako," McGonagall called and looked at him, having memorized the boys' names.  
  
"I'm a fifth year," He whispered to her.  
  
"Fifth year," She called and gestured for him to sit.  
  
The young man walked forward, sat down, and waited. McGonagall hesitated and put The Hat on the young man's head. He jumped at the "SLYTHERIN!" yelled out, and walked over to where Bonamy was seated, where he tapped her on the shoulder, asked her if the seat next to her was taken, and when her giggled reply was 'no' he sat down next to her and started chatting cheerfully. Harry's jealousy rose as the tops of his ears tinted red.  
  
"Aden Runako, sixth year," McGonagall called out. The equally cute brother stepped up and smirked. He sat down and laughed a very hearty laugh at being placed. "HUFFLEPUFF!" He walked over to where Felimy was sitting and started talking to her and, to Hermione's pure hatred and displeasure, started playing with the tips of her hair.  
  
"The completely boggling part is how those two seem not to be fazed one bit by the fact that they arent't in the same house. The Hat is usually very good at putting families in the same general house, or at least those somewhat resembling each other, but Slytherin and Hufflepuff?!?!" Ron wondered allowed. Harry shrugged and Hermione scooted closer to Ron, and started flipping her hair a little, and giggling at his un-witty jokes, her eyes on Felimy at all times. To this he turned to her, "What the bloody 'ell are you doing 'Mione, you never flip your hair, or for that fact find me funny," he snapped, having been supremely annoyed at the fact that with her hair flipping he'd been hit in the face quite a few times with it and was starting to make his left eye water up.  
  
"Well," She said, matter-of-factly, "I was just trying to get your attention, and now that I have it I'd like to ask you a question." She briefly noticed his hand rubbing a watery and red eye, then she wondered what happened to it. She started to go off into a silent jealous reverie when Ron broke it with a very annoyed, "WELL?"  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering if you liked longer, shorter, or medium hair?"  
  
Ron looked around, and returned with a very wide grin, "Neither," he replied, "I'd rather you didn't have hair at all, the whole lot of you, girls that is. Wouldn't get whacked in the face that way." He chuckled and slapped five with Harry, who was chortling with the laughter. Hermione just gave a sort of "humph" to that and turned to Keres, who had turned out to be moaning.  
  
"What's wrong Keres?" asked a rather surprised Hermione.  
  
"Nothing," she replied and began to eat again, "I simply had another vision is all. No worries though, not bad... quite exciting really!" She munched away as Hermione took a slow slip of her water. Hermione then wondered if she was truly ok.  
  
"Ya, I've gotten used to this by now," Keres answered the unspoken question aloud.  
  
Over at the Slytherin table things seemed to be going well. Kenny had somehow moved closer to Crab, Goyle, and Draco. "And what would you want?" sneered Draco.  
  
"You don't remember me do you?" asked the total cutie (to Sidero and Felimy, that is).  
  
"No," Draco scoffed and looked at him as though he were garbage, "and if I did, I probably would have said hello." He turned away.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to have interrupted then," Kenny turned, flashed a brilliant smile across the table to Felimy, sat next to her, and started talking with her again.  
  
Draco turned back to his faithful minions and to Pansy Parkinson to tell the story of how he took an Igglewig out of Sidero's ear while baby- sitting. He never mentioned that the only reason he did was for the fear that if his father found out that Draco put it there in the first place, he'd be in the deepest trouble he'd ever been in.  
  
The feast was coming to an end, so Dumbledore stood, "I think we've had enough tonight, it's nearly 1:00 a.m. which is completely too late to be going to bed the first night before school. All of you, to your dormitories now, and if you need to figure out your new passwords for this year, your Prefects know. Also, all of the new students need to stick very closely to their house groups, it is easy to get lost in the great halls of this school. Also, I would like to speak to a Keres Weasley please. Thank you and good night."  
  
Okie dokie, this is the meshed Chapter 2 and 3 from my original story. MUCH better in my opinion... Let me know what you think! OOOooo and let me know if there are ANY mistakes!! Jenna 


	3. Soft Side

DISCLAIMER I don't own any of these characters. J.K. Rowling owns them. Please don't sue me, you can agree to not sueing me by breathing at anytime! (thanks Mish) also big thanks to CactusKitty, plprincess, and Elenaldadil, for the new reviews.   
  
"I hope she doesn't get into too much trouble." Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and Ginny on their way back to the common room, they go to the painting, "You're back again this year, I see." The large lady contemplated, "Well, what's the password?"  
  
"I got this," Ginny scuttled forward, being very proud of the fact that she'd remembered the password this time, "SOLARIUM ALMUNI" she practically choked. "That's right," smiled the lady, who swung herself out of the way for the group of Gryffendors to enter.  
  
They did and started heading in opposite directions, Harry and Ron to the left dormitories and Ginny and Hermione to the right.  
  
Harry was halfway undressed when he turned to Ron, who was already in bed and about to fall asleep. "Ron," Harry whispered, "Did you see that new girl? The one with the long legs and beautiful hair?"  
  
"You mean the one named Felimy? She's so pretty," Ron replied, being only half- awake.  
  
"No, you idiot, the other one. She was placed in Slytherin."  
  
"Y'know that Felimy has really pretty skin," Ron mumbled, "tan and flawle-" he had fallen asleep, leaving Harry to his thoughts, and himself to his dreams.  
  
"Draco," whispered Sidero, after having snuck into the boys dormitories, after making sure everyone had gone to sleep, "DRACO," She whispered a little louder and gave a slight shove.  
  
"Mmph" he graoned, "SHHH," Sidero warned.  
  
"Whatdoyouwant," he murmured.  
  
"I can't sleep," she complained, "Do you know any sleep spells?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, "But they're for eternal sleep, and at the moment I don't feel like using them on you. Don't make me change my mind!" He rolled over.  
  
"But Drrraaaccccoooo," Sidero whined, "pleeeeeease?" He shighed, turned over, and said, "Fine, I'll meet you in the common room, hold on." She left.  
  
After she had gone he got out of bed and pulled on a shirt. He walked into the common room to find his sister curled in a ball, asleep on the couch. He smiled, just like a kitten, he thought, just in my baby sisters form. He tiptoed over to her and lifted her off the couch gently. Her head lolled back, and for fear of hurting her, he rocked it against his chest. She started and he walked her into the girl's dormitory. He looked for her bags, and put her on the empty bed near them. He was a little concerned at how thrashed her bed had been, as if she'd experienced a really bad nightmare. He scowled and turned to leave, when, "Draco, please don't leave yet," stumbled out of Sidero's lips.  
  
"It's okay, I'll stay until you fall asleep." He grabbed a chair, put it by her bed, put his hands behind his head, and leaned back. "Thank You," Sidero murmured.  
  
"Don't get used to it," he stated, "I won't do this often." He opened an eye, she was asleep. He'd meant to get up; he'd meant to put the chair back. He'd meant to nimbly walk out of the girls' dormitories; he'd meant to go back to his own bed and sleep. But the next thing he knew, he was asleep.  
  
The next morning, Gryffindor house woke up to two new surprises. On two of the common room couches laid two girls. They definitely didn't look like they came from the same family. One was blonde, with tan skin, and she was tall. Very unlike her was a darker skinned girl with dark brown hair, who was somewhat shorter.  
  
The blonde shifted as an area of her hair fell in her face. Ginny giggled and Ron clamped a hand down on his sister's mouth, "Quiet" he hissed, and let go. The darker haired girl jumped at that and woke up. Her eyes widened when she took in the sight before her: her friend still asleep and the whole of the Gryffindor house staring in their direction from the steps leading to the common room from the bedrooms. She smiled and explained, "Hi, I'm Thaddea Goulart, and this is my friend," she motioned toward the other girl, when she noticed the sleeping girl was just that, still sleeping. When Gryffindor House (being very collective) looked, they all just stared wide-eyed. Where there was once a blonde haired head, now laid a curled up black something.  
  
Thaddea got up and walked over to her friend. She picked up the something and set it on the floor. It stood up, stretched and then blinked vibrant green eyes at the house. They all soon realized it to be a very fluffy cat. The house was distracted by the next noise, which sounded something like a gurgle crossed with a dying giraffe, and turned to the other girl. She was sitting up now, and her eyes were wide. They were the same exact color as the cat's eyes. She glanced around liquidly, "Hi, I'm Nukpana Wathari."  
  
Thaddea stood up and exclaimed, "So who are you?" Nukpana laid her head back down.  
  
The Gryffindor's new Prefect stepped forward, "My name is Brandon Grantski, I am the Prefect for this house and I would quite like to know what in the world you two are doing here, how you got in here, and why you slept on the couches?"  
  
Nukpana nudged Thaddea a bit hard, "You tell them, I'm goin' back to sleep." With that, she turned back over and the cat jumped to her hip, curled up and joined her in dream world.  
  
"Okay, well, uh, we got lost on our way to platform 9 ¾. Us, and about six other people, so we ended up having to take the train after it got back from dropping you guys all off. We didn't get here until about 5:00 in the morning. All 8 of us went to some lair behind a statue of a phoenix. Well, there they brought out this hat, and got sorted up into our different rooms. Nukpana, here, and I were sorted into something called Gryffindor," she paused to think and look around, "Which I can only assume is this place, and , well here we are."  
  
"Well," Ron said from his position at the top of the stairs, "I guess the only questions are, what year are you, and, who would you like to show you around the school?"  
  
"Hmmmm," Thaddea surveyed Gryffindor, and then said, "you" she had pointed to Harry, who then smiled, "I'd be glad to show you around," he said.  
  
"Oh, and by the way," she pointed to herself, "I'm a sixth year, and she's," Thaddea pointed a thumb over her shoulder, "a fifth. I don't think she'll be awake in time for her first class. But don't try and wake her up," she warned, "all I'm saying is that she's very good in Charms and Potions. She hates to be disturbed while she's asleep." Many simply took her word and stayed far away from Nukpana's bed.  
  
As luck would have it, every different house had 2 new surprises. Which was found out the next morning. "I have to admit," Professor Dumbledore spoke in hushed tones to Professor McGonagall, "I have gotten so distracted with business, out of your knowledge, that I mearly glanced at all who were coming to Hogwarts this year. I did say sorry to those who were late, or weren't called, didn't I? But I guess just let us get through our first day." He clapped his hands and breakfast was "served."  
  
As all the houses were eating, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Keres walked into the dining room, trailed by Thaddea. They were all talking and giggling as if they were old friends. They took their seats and started eating. A few minuets after that, Nukpana sauntered in as if she owned the place. Her cat trailed her. She sat next to Keres and started talking to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "I'm not sure if you told my friend your names," she put forward a hand, "but I noticed you guys first, so I thought it'd be okay if I sat here."  
  
Hermione smiled and shook the hand, "Of course it's okay," she took initiative as usual, "I'm Hermione, the person sitting to the right of you is Keres, and the left, he's Ron. Oh, and this is Harry," she pointed to her left.  
  
"Nice to meet you all," Nukpana shook each hand in turn.  
  
They all started eating, when suddenly, "Potter, aren't you going to your quidditch practice?" came from a boy standing behind Harry, "You'll be late if you don't get going." Draco sneered and let his eyes linger on the blonde across the table, then walked away.  
  
"Ah man, that's right," sighed Harry and Ron in unison. Over the course of the summer Ron had become a quidditch member, he was now a chaser for Gryffindor. They both stood up and and walked out of the room without another word.  
  
"If I wanted to be on the team," started Nukpana, "how would I go about getting a position?" she asked Hermione.  
  
"You'd probably have to talk to Fred or George Weasley." She pointed to the two.  
  
"Thanks," Nukpana tilted her head and smiled, "I would also like to know the name of that blond who was over here just now, if it's not too much trouble."  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped open, and her eyes went wide, "I'm not sure you really want to," she said, "On a second thought, I KNOW you don't want to." The cat jumped on the table and started eating some leftover bacon.  
  
"Elennar! Down!" the cat gave her a look of contempt and jumped to the newly vacant seat next to her. "No, really, please tell me," Nukpana had begun to blush, feeling very stupid and insecure as she placed some small bacon on the seat for Elennar.  
  
"Well, if you insist." Hermione sighed, "His name is Draco Malfoy, and I would advise that you steer clear of him, anyway, I'd better hurry up, or I won't be able to talk to Mrs. Fram about the class I'm taking with her. I'll see you later, ok? Anyone in here will be glad to help you find your way around, we're mainly a friendly school! See you." She smiled and picked up her books, then walked out of the room.  
  
"How are you fairing?" a tall, slender, brunette girl had walked up behind Nukpana and Keres, giving the aura an odd look.  
  
"I'm good, do you know where any of your classes are, Arelen?" answered Nukpana.  
  
"DUH, no." Arelen answered.  
  
"I could help," Keres piped in, "Your first class is out the doors to the left and down the long corridor, just follow the kid in front of you, from there you'll have Harry in your class and he'll be in your next class too!" She smiled, stood, and nearly floated out of the room.  
  
"Right then," Arelen blinked at Nukpana  
  
"Well good, we'll get lost together, what's your first class?" They both picked up their books and started out of the great hall, Elennar tagging along.  
  
"Um, let's see," Arelen pulled out a sheet of paper with all her classes, "it's Potions, teacher: Severus Snape, room: Dungeon."  
  
"Same here, let's find someone who has the same class." Just then Fred and George Weasley came up behind the two girls.  
  
"Hi, you're the new one in our house, right?" George asked Nukpana.  
  
"Uh, yes." she answered.  
  
"We'll show you around if you like," Fred offered, his eyes intent on Arelen.  
  
"Sure," Arelen turned and her gaze hit Fred's. They both stopped dead in their tracks as George pointed Nukpana in the direction of the Dungeon.  
  
"Uh, my n-name's F-Fred," stammered Fred.  
  
"Oh," Arelen blushed, "I'm Arelen, what house are you in?" She dropped her gold-ish brown eyes and giggled a little.  
  
"I'm in Gryffindor. You?" he answered.  
  
"I'm in Ravenclaw," she said a little rushed.  
  
"Oh, cool, I'll sh-"  
  
"So George, Hermione informed me that you'd be the two guys to talk to about getting on the quidditch team?" Nukpana looked at him.  
  
He smiled then slapped his head simultaneously with Fred, "Quidditch!" They moaned together, "Well we'll have to be off then."  
  
Nukpana walked with (More or less dragged then led because her knees weren't exactly working after her encounter. She'd just met the first {or possibly the second} boy in her life to ever make her heart flutter, weak in the knees, do I have to go on) Arelen towards the Dungeon after waving goodbye to the twins. Arelen smiled and waved at Fred, who blushed and turned to his twin as they ran outside towards the Quidditch field.  
  
Nukpana rolled her eyes, and they both ducked into the dungeon to "enjoy" their first potions class.  
  
YAY! My chappies read so much easier now, don't they!! Jenna . 


	4. Chance

DISCLAIMER Some of these characters are owned by me, but if they ever graced the pages of any of J.K. Rowling's books, they're hers. Don't sue, I'm only borrowing anyway!   
  
"So," Professor Snape began, "My name is Professor Snape, not Snape, not Severus, NOT P.S., not, well, not anything else you can think of besides 'Professor Snape!' " he smirked as Draco, Harry, and Ron walked in late from their Quidditch practices, with notes from Professor McGonagall. "Thank you, now take your sea- Is that a cat on your table Miss Wathari?" He asked in pure astonishment.  
  
"Um, yes Sir," she stated, a little dumbfounded at what the problem might be.  
  
"At your old school, they may not have enforced this rule, but here, unless required by the class, no animals in the classrooms, please, escort the cat out!"  
  
She nodded, "Sorry El, you gotta go." She whispered in its ear. He jumped down and rubbed against her leg then left the room as only a cat can.  
  
Snape began again, impatiently, "Now, today is your first day of fifth year potions, and we are going to start this year off with a bang." he chuckled to himself, "so, with that, let's open our text books to page 3 and begin chapter one on fire-balls."  
  
The class opened their books as Harry and Ron took their seats next to Neville Longbottom. He smiled weakly, as the new assignment on fire-balls was explained. "I'm dead," he mouthed.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, did not sit at his usual spot next to Crabbe and Goyle. He took the empty seat next to Arelen instead. He smirked and turned to her, "Hi," he whispered.  
  
"Hello," she whispered in return, not really paying to the random guy's conversation.  
  
He scooted a little bit closer, "You do understand," he said with a sneer, "that you're sitting in my original spot? It wouldn't be a problem if I weren't so attached to the seat," he informed her in his lazy drawl, "I suggest you move," he advised.  
  
At this Arelen turned to him, "It had not occurred to me that there had been assigned seating!" she stated a bit loudly.  
  
"Miss Belegdil!" Snape snapped, "If you insist on talking, I suggest you do it in your head and with yourself. Please move to the desk next to Mr. Goyle here," he pointed. When she lagged, "NOW!" she moved quickly at this point, leaving Draco room to scoot over to his 'original' spot, which, of course, he did.  
  
"Hey," Nukpana whispered.  
  
"Hi," he was startled. He'd already had a beginning in his head but she'd beat him to the punch, "I noticed you at the Gryffindor table this morning, but not last night. Where were you?"  
  
"I was late," she rolled her eyes, then hesitated when Snape turned around, then, "and got in around five, after the train had returned."  
  
Draco smirked, "Oh. So, what's your name?" He asked as if it weren't an out of the way question.  
  
"I'm Nukpana Wathari."  
  
"That's a pretty name," he actually smiled while they both pretended to be watching Snape while speaking out of the sides of their mouths, "I'm -"  
  
"Draco Malfoy, I already know." She cut him off. "Your name is strong."  
  
"That popular, huh?" he challenged her mildly, while mocking polishing his nails on his shirt. She smiled and raised he hand answer the question, which Draco had apparently missed.  
  
"It's Dragon Tongue, Sir," she answered, once called upon.  
  
"That's right, now if you were to take Dragon Tongue and mix it with Snarl- Wart you would get what, Mr. Potter?" the class went on, but Draco wasn't listening, he was almost falling asleep, he'd already read this chapter, and his father had shown him how to make the Fire-Ball when he was somewhere around nine. The trick had been fun for a while, he'd then lost interest around age thirteen to begin noticing girls more, to his mother's dismay.  
  
When it came time for the students to make their own fires, half the students ended up with singed faces, or, in Neville's case, mild explosions that only affected the person who created it. On Nukpana, Harry, and Draco's first try, though, they all had hovering balls of white, blue, or green fire in front of their faces. Nukpana was smiling at her white ball of flame, Draco was smirking at his green one, and Harry was unconvinced that he'd actually done something like this without Hermione's help.  
  
After that class, Ron and Harry were headed towards the Gryffindor common room, when Ron stopped dead in his tracks, and Harry almost toppled right into him. Ron just pointed mouth agape. When Harry turned he couldn't believe his eyes, there was Hermione, hair back in a straitened ponytail, with eye shadow on, applying mascara and lipstick. Harry's mouth flew open and he tried to say something but all that came up was a sort of gurgling sound.  
  
Ron was the first to snap back to reality, "Hermione, what in the world are you -" his words trailed off as the next most amazing thing in the history of amazing things, or possibly just a really weird thing, happened. Hermione closed the compact, capped the lipstick and mascara, put them in her purse, and turned to a short blonde, with brown eyes, who was wearing the Gryffindor colors. They held hands and he walked her out of the school's back doors, leading past the kitchen to somewhere near Hagrid's house.  
  
"Well, that's enough sights to last me the day, Harry, I'm gonna go to my Transfiguration class, hopefully I won't end up with a tail again." Ron grimaced at the remembrance of his first try at turning himself into a rat.  
  
"Yea, I'm going to go catch up with that Nukpana girl, I think I'm in her class next, and she seems really nice. Then, on the plus side, she happens to know Bonamy." he stopped talking as the girl of his prior night's dreams walked into view. The tall blonde turned her blue eyes on his green ones; she blushed and dropped the link as they got closer. "Hi," he encouraged her to say something with his mind 'Say something' he thought.  
  
She must have heard his thought, for at that moment, "Hey, you're that Harry guy right? The one all my friends are talking about?"  
  
"Uh, yea, that's probably me. What brings you near Gryffindor?" he asked, desperate for more then just a passing 'hi.'  
  
"I was just speaking with Professor McGonagall, down the hall, about a few things I did wrong. Anyway, I'm going to be late to my next class, could you help me find it?"  
  
"Sure, where and what is it?" he asked, thankful for the opening to do something good for her.  
  
"Uh, Defense Against the Dark Arts. There's no teacher's name here, but it says in the observatory." Harry was crushed, the observatory wasn't far enough away to really get to know her.  
  
"Oh, well, right this way," he mocked chivalry and extended an elbow.  
  
"Sir, how kind of you," Bonamy linked her hand in his elbow and he took her up the staircase and around the curve, to the line that awaited to get in.  
  
"Well, this is it," he gestured to the line.  
  
"Thank you! I guess I'll see you at lunch then," with that she entered the line, and he waved good-bye.  
  
Harry walked down the hall, thinking of Bonamy's lips, when he suddenly was over-come with pain. His bones were all cracking, but he wasn't even moving, his head started hurting in two pin points on either side, his ears started to take on a new shape and he broke out all over in fine hairs. 'Holy cow, what is happening!!' was the only thought going through his head. At the exact moment that Harry had started aching, without his knowledge, Arelen and Nukpana had walked into the corridor.  
  
Elennar had sauntered in behind her, and just sat in the corner, neither scared, nor curious. Nukpana just watched mildly, and Arelen looked around nervously. Harry looked up with green beady eyes 'Oh man, how will I explain this to them if I can't even explain it to myself,' he wondered as he looked at his hands, 'I have hooves' his antlers hit the ground and he moved his eyes so that he could see the tip of them, 'I have antlers!!'  
  
"O dear," voiced Nukpana, "I believe we have a problem with this."  
  
She turned to Arelen for a decision, "Very much so," Arelen confirmed.  
  
"What?! Don't just bloody stand there! Don't just talk about me! Help me!" Harry nearly yelled, but took a calm tone instead, or semi-calm at least.  
  
"Is he mooing?" Arelen asked blankly  
  
"Uh, I don't think so." Nukpana shrugged.  
  
"Mooing, what the hell is wrong with you two?" He was beginning to worry again.  
  
"Maybe we should show him?" Nukpana looked at Arelen  
  
"Show me what?" Harry looked from one to the other.  
  
"I'm not sure, but maybe we should just tell him how to get himself back to normal" Arelen looked at him pityingly.  
  
"Normal? Oh dear, do you guys mean I could be stuck like this forever?" Harry squeeked.  
  
"He's mooing again." Arelen tugged on Nukpana's robe.  
  
"He's not mooing Elen. Harry, think 'HUMAN'"  
  
"HINK HUMAN, HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK HUMAN WHEN I'M A BLOODY ANIMAL?!" He yelled at them  
  
All of a sudden, he had the aching feeling again. His bones were cracking back into their original position; the hair was thinning, and fading back into his skin. His nose was a nose again, not a snout, and his head stopped feeling heavy. His ears were his ears again, and he felt normal.  
  
"Well, that was easy enough," Arelen said excitedly, "Aren't you lucky we were the ones who found you, instead of someone else?"  
  
"Yea," Nukpana exclaimed, "Isn't this cool to finally meet someone like us?" she had turned to Arelen.  
  
"HOLD ON," Harry was too aggravated, hurting, and just plain lost and feeling a bit sick to care what they wanted, had or thought, "What in the world, of muggles or magical, just happened? And I didn't really moo did I?"  
  
"Yes," Arelen choked back laughter as Nukpana stated a, "No," at the same time.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Arelen began again.  
  
"We should have told you," Nukpana ended.  
  
"We're animagi, and apparently so're you," Arelen informed him. "You're a stag. I think there are only three other wizards who've ever been a stag."  
  
"That's right!" Nukpana gave him an awed look, "Hey, I think Arelen and I have something to show you," She looked at Arelen who nodded then turned towards the back doors Hermione had left through.  
  
So, how'd you like them apples? LOL Hope you liked it!! REVIEW!! Your life depends on it! Jenna XP 


	5. Harry's Transformation

DISCLAIMER None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue, Thank You. Also, thanks to all those wonderful imagination sending penguins. The Evil Turtle and, big thanks to FullMoonWriter, I had toyed with the thought of having Harry be animagus, and reading her story helped me make my decision.   
  
"I'm a what? You guys are whats?" asked Harry, still semi-dumbfounded, and also just as much horrified at the thought.  
  
"Oh! Calm down will you, don't draw attention. It's not like Arelen and I flaunt what we are you idiot!" Nukpana stamped her foot, "Besides, it's a gift, not a curse. You were born with it, as much as Arelen and I were. You just sometimes find out differently than others."  
  
"Yea," explained Arelen, "When we entered this school, after transferring from Beebleburr's School for the Young Witch, we had to take a test to see what are abilities outside magic were. I had always know I was an animagus, but that's because when I woke up one morning and couldn't help but think of flying," her eyes went misty, "and watching my pet eagle, and how beautiful she was that morning, so free and happy. Then, I had this sudden urge to just sit on my windowsill, and jump. I did, even though in the back of my head I knew, I just KNEW I was going to die. But when I opened my eyes, after saying a quick prayer, I found I was hovering just above the ground. My body ached, and my head and eyes hurt, sure, but I loved the feeling of my first flight, my beautiful eagle, Aiko, and I, in falcon form, soaring together, higher and higher -"  
  
"Basically, we're just trying to say, you have to just accept who you are, and love it. Isn't it true, anyway, that you're father was a stag, just like you?" Nukpana pointed out.  
  
"Well, er, uh -" Harry just followed the two out the doors, slowly trying to piece everything together.  
  
"YES, he was! But before we really get into this, let's make sure no one's around," Arelen warned.  
  
"Very true," Nukpana gestured towards a large tree.  
  
When the three got to it, Harry checked the time, "Uh, we're going to miss our second class, if we stay out too long."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that," Arelen flicked her hand, "there are quidditch try-outs right now, all the teachers figure that whom ever may be missing, is at the try-outs. I am going to try out for seeker, and Nukpana wants position as a chaser, and you already are on the team, and we can tryout at the next tryouts, so that it works out when we're on the teams, so we're all covered; now." She scaled the nearest tree with great ease, and sat on one of the highest branches.  
  
Harry glanced at Nukpana, who smiled up at her friend and waved. Then she turned to him, "Watch her, it's really cool when she changes," she gave him an evil grin, and turned back to her friend.  
  
Arelen stood on the small limb as if it were the ground Harry had known his whole life, put her arms up as if to dive, and then did just that. Harry almost ran for a Professor when he watched in horror as his new friend dove off the highest branch, but then something happened, instead of seeming to grow larger, as quickly advancing objects tend to do, she grew smaller. Her color changed and her face distorted. Harry was in a panic; she was so close to the ground when whoosh a small kestrel-falcon lunged over him.  
  
Nukpana broke up in laughter then shouted up at her friend, "Show off!!" Arelen Squeeked back in a chipper tone.  
  
"What," Harry exclaimed, rather rushed with adrenaline, "Are you laughing about?"  
  
"Your face, and then little fact that she did that on purpose, I'm not as graceful when I change of course." She trailed off as her friend came to land on a closer to the ground branch. Arelen cocked her head and studied Harry with one eye at a time, being the only way birds can study a person.  
  
'Come oooon Nukpana, don't leave me out on a limb,' she thought as she mocked rolling her eyes at her unintended pun.  
  
"Guess it's my turn then," Nukpana gave a half-sigh. Then it happened. Her body started to reform and the hair grew on her face, arms, ears, and, basically, everywhere. Her fur was completely white, and the sun reflected off it heartily. Harry closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them, he went pale and staggered back, getting ready to run. Then Nukpana's stripes came in black, striking through the white, as if Peeves the Poltergeist was painting them on. She opened her eyes and only then did Harry relax, as the capturing and deep, green eyes of hers studied him intently from a white tigresses form. He nearly fainted. Harry's eyes rolled back into his head and when he looked back again he saw that the two were back in there original forms, watching him curiously.  
  
"Well, we're going to be late for Herbology," stated Arelen in a rather bored tone, "We'd better get going." She headed off towards the school, and Harry and Nukpana followed, close behind. Nukpana was smiling half- heartedly, Harry was still stunned into a state of muteness, and Arelen was leading the way, quickly. Though, if any of them had cared to glance to their left just then, they would have seen a small dragon's tail sweeping into the forrest.  
  
Later that night, at dinner, Harry was sitting with Ron, debating whether to tell the secret or not. He decided against it when Draco Malfoy sauntered over and sat himself in front of the two. "Hello, Weasel, Potter," He spit out the last word, "I've been watching you, and you've proven to be more interesting then I'd first thought," Malfoy raised his eyebrow as he caught the eye of Nukpana walking in, "But, I would warn you to watch your mouth and how you go about treating me, for I happen," he lowered the eyebrow and leaned in conspiratorially, "to know more about you then you'd like." He put a finger up to silence the retort that Ron was about to spit out and began again. "You may not like our little secret spilling out, now would you, deer," he had said 'deer' low enough that only Harry could hear, and Harry's realization came to him like a blow to the head, "Also," Malfoy stated as he walked away, "Tell Nukpana I said 'Hi'" he sauntered off as Nukpana showed up.  
  
"What was that all about, Harry?" Hermione raised her own eyebrow in question.  
  
"Oh, nothing, he's just trying to scare me with a bit of void information, that's all," Harry said, more to reassure himself then the his friends. Nukpana glanced at him. "Oh, and he says 'hi,'" he turned to her, "Are you two friends or something?"  
  
"Oh, no," Nukpana felt the heat rise up the back of her neck, "We just have a few classes together. No big thing or anything," she giggled nervously and looked away.  
  
The blond that Harry and Ron had seen Hermione with walked over and sat next to her, picking up her hand and kissing it softly. Hermione blushed, "This is Artemus," she gestured to the boy, "Artemus Ganem. He is, uh, well, a friend," she finished quietly, glowing more red than even Ron had ever been able to, in the 4 years they'd known each other.  
  
"Well, hi," exclaimed Ron, realizing the obvious, a little late, and putting forth his right hand, "I'm Ron Weasley and this is my best friend Harry Potter and she's Nukpana Wathari." He finished quickly. Artemus shook his hand with pleasure and smiled at Harry and Nukpana in turn, then turned to Hermione to talk, eat, and laugh. Ron and Harry were sick at the sight and both informed Nukpana that if she ever went all 'girlie' on them, they'd have nothing to do but hex her. She laughed and glanced quickly at Draco.  
  
Fred and George bounded up quickly; George took Harry's hand and shook it, producing a quick shock into Harry's hand. Harry yelped and pulled back as George and Fred took their seats, laughing notoriously.  
  
"Oh lord, there she is," gulped Fred, like a dying guppy, and grabbed George's arm. George stopped laughing and looked in the direction of Fred's sight. The Arelen was walking towards them, laughing with Felimy Harper, they laughed and split for their tables.  
  
George let out a bolt of evil laughter, and said, "I think I hear our mum calling, I'll be off then." He whisked away to leave Fred gaping at the brunette.  
  
"Hi," Arelen said as she took the newly emptied seat next to Fred, "How was your day?"  
  
She looked a little nauseous, he noted, as if she'd eaten something that wasn't sitting right on her stomach, when he glanced at Nukpana, she seemed to look the same, and he wondered briefly if there were an epidemic of some sorts beginning and if he and his twin had somehow accidentally started it, but being poked in the side brought him back to reality. He turned to the poke-ee, who turned out to be Arelen, and he blushed. "Um, well, uh, did you say something?" he asked, rather sorely. She laughed heartily, from deep in her throat and then, "Only if you'd had a good day or not. So did you?" she reiterated.  
  
"Oh, well, yes, I suppose so," He answered flatly. "How about you, 'cause you look kind of sick." He inclined his head.  
  
She smiled, "No, I'm fine, thank you. Anyway, there's this social thing coming up sometime next week and I was wondering if you'd li-" But she was cut off by Keres, who took the vacant seat between the two.  
  
"He can't, he'll be hurt in the quidditch match the night before and Pompfrey will have him on bed rest for two days," she murmured to Arelen who then grimaced and took up the conversation with the group.  
  
Nukpana turned around to gaze at the Slytherin table for just an instant; she turned back around as George sat next to her again. He immediately began speaking to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey, Harry, Ron," He inclined his head to the two in acknowledgement, then turned it, "Nukpana, right?" she nodded, "In answer to your question, we need a new chaser, Katie got hit bad with a bludger yesterday, and the way she was hit, she won't want to play for the rest of the year, she'll be too afraid I'm sure. The final tryouts for all teams are tomorrow at 3, after our last class of the day. But make sure you sign up at the right booth; we'll be holding them in small games against the other teams." His eyes gained a mischievous glow. "So, where's the food?" Presently, the food began to appear on their plates and serving dishes. They all began to eat as Nukpana pondered her good luck.  
  
"Well, that's settled then," proclaimed Nukpana, "If our team wants a new chaser, and a good one, here I come." She then put down a fist as if to prove her point, but in the process tapped the fork on her plate, with enough force to have the food on the fork on the plate, flying through the air, and landing right on poor Keres head, who'd apparently known it was going to happen because she was wearing a napkin like a bonnet. The entire table couldn't help but watch the incident, and then burst into strained laughter, and tears.  
  
"Accidentally in looooooOOOOOoooove!!" ahem A bit better, I'm learning as I go!! Jenna ;p 


	6. Quidditch Tryouts

DISCLAIMER NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE. THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING. SHE THOUGHT THEM UP BEFORE I EVER HAD THE CHANCE TO, SO ALAS, I'VE LOST THIS GAME, BUT NOT THE EVIL TURTLE ONE. SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME FOR MY CREATIVE MALFUNCTION. THANK YOU. Also, thanks to anyone who wants to be thanked, you deserve mentioning! The Evil Turtle (aka agent QeM)  
  
Waiting 'till three o'clock doesn't really seem like a long time, especially when you have your classes to occupy your mind, but for all the quidditch players and loyal fans it was like eternity. Most Professors who had last hour classes eventually gave up and let their students out early to head to the field. All the tryees headed off towards the grounds of the quidditch field, while all the spectators made their way up the long stair cases to their seats. Keres spoke to Hermione as the walked.  
  
"This is bloody ridiculous," She began, "Why in the world would they have this many stairs in this place? I don't think my legs have ever gotten such workouts." She began huffing as she trudged on and Hermione merely shrugged, having done the obvious and put a spell on herself to make it so she was feather light.  
  
Harry lead Nukpana, Artemus, Thaddea, and a girl name Genesa Bear towards the quidditch field. There were only two spots open, one as chaser, and one as keeper.  
  
Behind Draco, who was leading the Slytherin group, was the girl named Bonamy, Pansy, Darrius, and Kenny. There were only the beater positions open.  
  
There were four booths in each corner. Each booth had large signs proclaiming what house went where. Nukpana signed under 'chaser' at the 'Gryffindor' booth then went to the booth marked 'Ravenclaw' to wait for Arelen. She hadn't noticed that her kitten had followed her all the way out to the quidditch field until she'd turned around to wait and spotted the furry animal trailing her. "You can't play with me today, Elennar," she said in that baby voice and picked up the cat, who held its head to her chin as she pet him, "I'm really sorry, sweetie, but this schools' regulation is that I can't have any animals on field, for a cause of cheating though I haven't quite figured out how to cheat with a cat. Especially not where I usually keep you when I fly, but I don't see why they oppose black cats flying on witches brooms with them," she looked at him and smiled, "I told you that before we got here. No broom riding during games or tryouts, later maybe."  
  
"Well, I guess," Elennar murmured quietly as he jumped from her arms, "but you'd better save me some dinner if you want to make it up to me. I have a few mice friends that work in the kitchen who inform me of a great fish feast being cooked up. I'll see you back in our room." The fluffy black kitten rubbed his chin against her ankle and was off.  
  
The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff groups arrived a little later than the other two groups led by their Seekers as well. Arelen arrived at her booth and signed up. She saw Nukpana conversing with Professor McGonagall and decided not to interrupt. Instead, when she saw the tall, red hair flash by, her hand flew out to grab the muscular beaters arm of Fred that she knew so well. She was a little disappointed with what she got, though. Instead of a large muscular arm, she got a smaller, muscular, but not as muscular, arm of a different red head. This one was a girl. "Oh, I'm sorry," said the girl, "Do I know you?"  
  
"No, you don't," replied Arelen trying to figure out what to say next, "Um, I just, uh, well. Hi, what's your name? I don't think I've seen you here before, have I?"  
  
"Uh, no, you did see me, I was one of the eight people to be put under the hat and 'sorted' during the night. You didn't see me on the train over though, maybe that's probably why you missed me, OH and my name is Pyrena." She took her first breath, "Pyrena Narwen."  
  
"Hey guys," called Nukpana, "I'm going to just have to wish you 'bonne chance' because we're about to start the tryouts!" she was over by the Gryffindor booth again, "So in that case, Good Luck!!" She turned her gaze to the Hufflepuff booth, saw Felimy had decided to tryout after all, and waved, "Hey Felimy, good luck!!" she yelled across the field. Then she turned her eyes to see if she knew anyone in Slytherin, she saw that Draco was watching her. 'He sure is cute,' she thought, then, on impulse rather then the logical thought out plan, she waved, winked, made sure she saw his reaction, then turned around to follow the Gryffindor team into their holding room under the stadium seats.  
  
"The first teams to scrimmage," announced McGonagall proudly, "are Hufflepuff and Slytherin." Cheers came up from each side of the stadium, showing where the team's fans were. Each team stepped out onto the field. "Those trying out for the Hufflepuff spot of vacant chaser are Felimy Harper and Adelyte Lyons," the two stepped forward together, and Felimy mounted her broom. "Those trying out for the Hufflepuff spots of the two beaters are Elenwen Krossbow, Kenelm Pilney, and Jabari Holland." These three stepped forward and Elenwen and Jabari mounted their brooms. "Those trying out for Slytherin keeper are Pansy Parkinson and Bonamy Vertes," Pansy mounted and blew a small kiss to Draco, who blinked at her then looked away, "And those trying out for Slytherin vacant chaser are Kenny Runako and Pyrena Narwen." Pyrena mounted her broom.  
  
Each team took their place in the air. In the crowd Hermione and Keres carried on their unspoken conversation, with each randomly bursting out in laughter. The balls were released, Madame Hooch picked up the quaffle, "Remember that this is only a tryout, I don't want anymore students in the hospital wing, do you here?" She threw the ball up into the air, and walked off the field.  
  
Six chasers dove for the ball. The person to catch the ball was Pyrena who locked it between her broom and her body with both hands on the front of her broom; she flew quickly. A bludger was flying straight for her, and she did a three-sixty to miss getting hit by it. She switched her eyes for only a second, to see who'd hit the ball in her direction, still holding the quaffle. It was Elenwen. The pretty Asian girl smiled and saluted with her bat, then took off to find the next bludger. Pyrena rolled her eyes then flew close to the three rings, got the ball out from under her, and threw the first point. She cheered, but hadn't noticed the bludger coming from her right. It hit her hard in her ribs and she flew off her broom. She hit the ground with a loud thud as a cheer went up from some female voices in the crowd. Hooch had sent Kenny in to take his try-out. Jabari saw a bludger headed straight towards him and turned quickly to try whack it with his utmost force, but instead had thrown himself off balance with the speed of his sharp turn, his broom started to wobble as he lost control of it and dropped the bat. He swayed to the left as Elenwen flew to him to help him stabilize, "You've dropped your bat," she pointed out and he replied, "I know, I'm out of the game, I'll see you later. By the way, good luck."  
  
"Yea, you too," She replied with a weak smile. "Don't forget to tell Hooch that you're subbing in Kenelm." She left him to take on another bludger, which she hit hard towards Pansy, who ducked in time for it to fly past.  
  
When Pansy looked back up a Hufflepuff was flying straight towards her with the quaffle. She wasn't going to let a damned Hufflepuff score on her, she quickly steadied herself then readied to jump in whatever direction the quaffle might be thrown. Felimy flew fast, and got very close, she tossed back to through the ball in, and chucked it with great speed. Pansy dove after it and knocked it off its course to the shortest ring. When she had righted herself again, she watched as Kenny caught the ball and took off towards the other rings. He dodged bludger after bludger, when He got close enough to score, he tossed the ball lazily in and scored. The cheers came from all over, and not a one was male. Kenny smiled lazily then took off slowly in the other direction.  
  
Cedric was floating, watching the game, and doing lazy circles around the outer rim of the field. He was humming a tune to himself that he wasn't quite sure he'd heard before when a glint of something flew in a circle under him, and then spiraled down. He knew exactly what it was, and dived.  
  
"Harry and Cedric are great matches," Hermione explained to Keres, "during the real games." The two watched as Cedric followed the snitch closely, when Felimy flew right in front of them. Just as she reached the air in front of the two Felimy's rubber band in her hair flew off, or broke, and her hair came flowing out beautifully thick and shiny. She became a long streak of canary yellow with a streak of gold in front.  
  
"HOW DARE SHE," Hermione yelled as she jumped up and stomped her foot, "SHE DID THAT ON PURPOSE THE LITTLE -"  
  
"What's wrong?" Keres asked.  
  
"HER HAIR! Look how she flaunts it! Just because some of us don't have long beautiful hair, doesn't mean that the other some of us that do have it, go showing it off!" Hermione got huffy and decided to check her mascara.  
  
"Uh, I don't think she meant to do that," Keres spoke calmly.  
  
"Do shut up Keres, you don't understand." Hermione finished her make-up just as Draco came swooping over her head, messing up her hair to follow Felimy. "Oh, fine! Just great! Now he's messed up the hair I did have even more!"  
  
Draco caught up with Felimy fast. The crowd had all gone quiet to watch the two, knowing that; either way, the game was over. Their shoulders touched as they nudged at one another to try to gain speed. They simultaneously threw their hands out then looked at one another. Neither of them saw the wall coming up, and both ran into it at the same time. There was a tumble and then both stopped struggling. They had both been knocked unconscious and the two teams watched in melancholy anticipation, they all knew it wasn't a real game, but quidditch is very competitive. No one saw a gold something flying away, so one of the two must have had it. Professor McGonagall walked over and took a quick look at the two. She let out a hearty laugh, and declared, "They have both retrieved the snitch. I believe, for the first time in history, we have a tie. They are both holding equal parts of the ball, and it's a good thing this was only a tryout. What a hassle this would be." She shook her head contemplating the possibilities and turned a meaningful eye on Madame Hooch, "The next game will be between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I will give a half hour for preparation. Does anyone want to quickly help move a few students to the hospital wing?"  
  
"Okay," began Professor McGonagall, "Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor game. Trying out for Ravenclaw seeker are Arelen Belegdil and Matthew Trent. Trying out for Ravenclaw keeper are Akhtar Imshi and Louis Landrey. Trying out for Ravenclaw vacant beater is Terrel Drendrotti." Arelen, Louis and Terrel flew up. "Trying out for Gryffindor keeper are Thaddea Goulart and Artemus Ganem. Trying out for Gryffindor vacant chaser are Nukpana Wathari and Genesa Bear." Artemus, and Nukpana flew up.  
  
"Well, you heard my previous speech, so I won't say it again. Okay, so, in that case, let's begin!" Hooch threw up the quaffle and was off the field.  
  
The ball flew high enough that none of the players actually had to dive or quite move at all to reach it. It was right in front of Nukpana for a split second, then under her arm. She smiled at the fact that the ball had been so easy to catch, 'Pitiful Hogwart's balls' she thought to herself, 'I wish I were back at my old school, no matter how unsafe it had become,' she flew towards the three hoops and swerved lazily lost in thought. 'Ah well, just because one school is unsafe, doesn't mean another one isn't,' she looked up just in time to see that she was about to crash straight into a pole and turned at a crisp 90-degree angle. She turned back around and threw the ball as the rest of her teammates watched her lob it. It went through the hoop almost as if it were in slow motion, and dropped. She smiled slowly and turned around on her broom to go the other way.  
  
Artemus was another story, his eyes were intent on every player on the field and he swooped between hoops menacingly.  
  
Arelen was zooming about. She had an older broom, but it was kept up well. It seemed to be in good condition too, because she was easily flying around and chatting with Harry. "Your Nimbus is nice," she glanced at him as they lazily circled the field. They didn't quite care which team won, it was only a tryout to them.  
  
"Thanks, it was a present," returned Harry, "I'm not familiar with your type of broom, what is it?"  
  
"Oh, that's 'cause it's kind of, um, ancient," Arelen started, "you see, it was an heirloom of the royal Prince McBrendin of Scotland. Way back in the 1600s, my family was kind of a tyrant-ish family, and we sorta stole it from him. No one in the entire whole of Scotland, or Great Britain new that he was a wizard, except, of course, my family. Ever since then it's been passed down from woman to woman in my family, and now I have it. We keep it in good condition, and because it's so old, it doesn't have a brand really."  
  
"That's so cool," Harry exclaimed, "To have all that history behind it and everything-" all of a sudden Arelen was dashing off towards something, Harry figured it'd be the snitch, so he followed. He caught up to her, semi- quickly, and realized she was going a lot faster than he had ever even dared. He stopped, he didn't really mind if she got to it before him, he was on the team she was trying out, and it didn't matter as much to him.  
  
Arelen flew quickly. So quickly that some wondered if it weren't the broom that supported her. They all knew that she was after the golden streak in front of her, but none understood what happened next. She flew straight past the snitch, which then flew in the other direction. Harry watched her in amazement, then realized the reason for her error.  
  
Arelen had a look of pure panic on her face, and a bludger right on her tail. If she turned or tried to swerve, at the speed she was going, she'd surely be hit. She was also headed downward, at a break-neck speed, no less. This factor made matters much worse. Fred took this all in with but a glance, and was on his way. He flew straight towards Harry.  
  
"Switch mi broom wit yers," he said quickly, and in an awkwardly Scottish accent.  
  
"What?" Harry exclaimed, he was breathless as one of his new friends, not for the first time, plummeted toward the earth, faster than needed.  
  
"Give mi yer broom," Fred said again, the random Scottish accent becoming stronger and more noticeable.  
  
"Uh, sure," Harry jumped from his broom onto Fred's, as Fred did the same, causing many of the females in the crowd to swoon for the two boys were very handsome, and doing something they hadn't seen done much.  
  
"Tanks," Fred said, and he was off, bat in hand, towards the bludger that was going to hit Arelen at any minute. He got to her just in time. She was about 5 yards from the ground, and only about an inch from the rouge bludger.  
  
He raised his bat above his head, caught up to girl and bludger, and swunge. The ball went flying and Arelen, noticing the ball was going in a different direction, was able to pull herself out of her death drop.  
  
The ball came flying towards George. It hit his arm and he went into a spin. His arm swung around and was completely splintered. He finally got control of his broom and landed. He took off towards the school with Ginny, who'd watched it all in horror.  
  
"Fred you idiot," cried Harry, "Now we may need a new beater!"  
  
"Whatever," Fred replied and went to talk to Arelen and make sure she was ok.  
  
Harry noticed that the snitch was next to him, he sat still, then, just reached out and grabbed it.  
  
"Gryffindor wins the tryout!" Cried Hooch. And Ron, who was a bit close to Hermione groaned loudly.  
  
"What's wrong," Keres and Hermione asked in chorus.  
  
"I didn't even get to play," he began his decent, "How stupid!" The girls laughed as the teams took off to their places beneath the stadium.  
  
"Next game is Slytherin versus Ravenclaw!' Cried Draco as he came back into the holding room, he'd been knocked out previously, but had been revived directly during the dinner break.  
  
"Well, ok," Bonamy murmured forlornly.  
  
"Don't be so grim," Draco groaned, "you're in this game if you like it or not. You signed up already, it's to late to turn back now." He glared at her for a second, turned to the broom rack, picked up his shiny new Nimbus, and headed out.  
  
"Now, left for Ravenclaw seeker is Matthew Trent, and left for Ravenclaw keeper is Akhtar Imshi." Professor McGonagall called the tryouts to a start again, "And left for the Slytherin team is Bonamy Vertes for keeper, and Kenny Runako will go in again for chaser." Loud, very feminine cheering went up and Nukpana gave Akhtar thumbs up sign.  
  
"What's up?" Harry asked as he came to stand beside her to watch the game.  
  
"Oh, that kid's my nephew!" She beamed, "Took up quidditch after he found out mummy's sister was doing it, I'm so proud of him!" Harry smiled and they watched as the game began.  
  
The different teams lazily drifted upward on their brooms.. It was now almost 4 in the afternoon, and the small celebration for those making the new teams was going to be at 5 thirty. Four games had to be fit into a small amount of time, an hour and a half to be exact. That's how long it took to finish two games, and they ended shorter than normal. It was a discouraging thought.  
  
The game started quickly, with the quaffle up and moving in a flash. Mari Rabble, one of the Ravenclaw chasers, had it under her arm. She saw Bonamy and remembered what Pansy had been like. She wondered fleetingly if Bonamy was as good. She then found out that Bonamy was not only as good, but better. Mari sidled up to the first hoop and was close enough to just push the ball right on through, but Bonamy was there in a flash. She was on the other side of the hoop and pushed the ball over onto the side that Mari was on. The ball fell to the ground, but on the wrong side. Bonamy smiled, "That was a nice try. Better luck next time!" and flew back to her spot in the front.  
  
Draco was people watching. He nearly choked when he saw Artemus and Hermione were standing so close to one another that they looked like one person. 'What has gotten into that mudblood anyway? Now she really has gotten annoying, what with all that make-up,' he thought with disgust as he looked down at her, 'ugh, they're even closer now?' He turned away just in time to notice the snitch was flying past him on one side, but not quick enough to see that Matthew had started in hot pursuit. Draco followed after him, as the snitch soared over crowd and field alike.  
  
Then Kenny had the ball, he didn't seem very happy though. He flew down the field quickly as he watched Draco and Matthew fly around the field in tight circles, both trying to catch the just slightly alluding snitch. He smiled at how funny this game must all seem for someone who's never seen it before. He headed towards Akhtar, who simply nodded his head to him as Kenny tossed the ball to the highest hoop, at a calculated speed, because he was at the lowest hoop. Akhtar came up faster than Kenny had guessed and grabbed the ball just before it went into the net. "No hard feelens?" he asked with a surprisingly Australian accent.  
  
"No, none at all, don't worry," Kenny smiled then floated away, "but expect me back." He challenged over his shoulder.  
  
"Sure," Akhtar replied as he tossed the ball in to Rage Bilmore, another Ravenclaw chaser.  
  
Bonamy was smiling to herself as she watched her cousin make a fool of himself for the second time. Doing loop-the-loops while basically arm-in- arm with Matthew was quite a funny sight. It was so funny to her that she ended up bursting out in laughter, laughter that blurred her vision and made it impossible to catch the quaffle thrown by Rage before it entered the highest hoop. She let it go through and wiped at her eyes as Kenny dove for the ball again.  
  
Finally, everyone watched as Draco decidedly took the lead for the snitch over Matthew, and grabbed it. No less then in the nick of time. It was five o'clock on the dot.  
  
"Slytherin wins the tryout!" Madame Hooch informed, "And I would like to request that the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor teams please come see me, including their tryees."  
  
The two teams that were left on the field lazily floated off. There was no cheering because everyone was too tired to do so, or had gone in already to take showers and get ready for the celebration.  
  
"Now teams," Hooch's voice was all authority, "I know this will make you mad, but there isn't enough time to do the next tryout. You still only have thirty minutes to get ready for the celebrations tonight, to tell Professor Dumbledore that you have your choices, and to get back to the main hall. I will leave it up to team captains to decide who will make the teams or not," she looked at the team captains, "Now be fair, which I know will be hard for you, seeing as you didn't see all of those who are trying out in action, but try to use your best judgment, please?"  
  
"I plan to see you all in the main hall in half an hour, doors lock at 5:45." McGonagall chimed in and the two left together.  
  
"Well that's just great!" cried Thaddea, "I didn't even get to try out, you don't know if I'm good or not, you can't be fair then!"  
  
"Calm down," Harry, now the team captain for Gryffindor, took charge, "I'll need to know if any of you have ever played before today, and if you have, how many games your team won or lost. Now in a single file line, come one by one and tell me, and I'll make the decision, and you'll learn at dinner if you're in or out!" The Gryffindor team and tryees quieted down, and did what told to do.  
  
The Hufflepuff group wasn't the same. It was all mass confusion. The Keeper was in charge and was trying to keep everyone calm.  
  
"LOOK, the only thing we can do is toss a coin!" screeched one of the chasers.  
  
"NO, we have to see the wins and losses, take a hint from Harry!" yelled another.  
  
"I think I'm just going to keep whoever played," mumbled the small, meek keeper.  
  
"NOOOOOO" the team replied.  
  
"Ugh," Elenwen yawned, "look, I'll tell you what to do, put names in a hat, and choose that way. WITHOUT POWERS!!" Everyone turned to the slender Asian girl. She was pretty with shoulder-length brunette hair, and blonde streaks. Then the Keeper nodded, "That is exactly what we're going to do!" and so it was done.  
  
ok, still not my best work and I wanted the quidditch tryouts to be fun, but oh well. I'd also like to thank the Mysterious Mish for pushing me to finish this chappy (cause I'm really lame and can't stick to the commitment of keeping chapters up - to - date {Don't read Confessions of an Evil Turtle, whatever you do}) AnywayZ, I think that's about it. Much love, hugs and warmth to all Agent QeM 


	7. The Cut

DISCLAIMER AS WE ALL KNOW AT THIS POINT. I HAVE NEVER, WILL NEVER, AND AT NO TIME EVER OWNED THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS. JK STRIKES AGAIN!!!! From your adored, er, adoring writer, The Evil Turtle.  
  
As Elennar had promised Nukpana, it was indeed a large fish banquet. Three foot swordfish lay on the tables in long rows. There was shrimp and sushi, and even lobster, but for those who didn't like fish, there was chicken and dumplings, and some very magic-looking oversized cheeseburgers. She entered the room and sat, waiting for her friends to join her, she began speaking to the nearest person.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into the great hall to find that for the only time in their history for Hogwarts, the tables had already been set, and some diners already dining. Being that the banquet was for an announcement, this made Hermione uneasy.  
  
"Oh dear, you don't think we might be late do you?" She gasped  
  
"No, we're not, we're right on time," Ron said uneasily, revealing that he too was worried.  
  
"Don't worry guys," Harry looked at them as he took his seat next to Nukpana, "We aren't late."  
  
"Nice to see you deer," Draco Malfoy had entered the room and started relentlessly bullying Harry, "I noticed you nearly let your team lose today."  
  
"It was a tryout Malfoy," Harry shot back.  
  
"So I suppose the falcon had nothing to do with it?" His lazy drawl was sliced with blackmail.  
  
"What falcon? I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy." Harry felt the back of his neck begin to burn.  
  
"Hm, y'know, for being a tiger's friend you don't seem to be very brave. Maybe the last three years have take your last bits of bravery, saving so many people is a hard thing to do," Malfoy laughed coldly as a black kitten nearly pranced into the room. "I'll see you later," he murmured quietly to the kitten as he looked straight into Nukpana's eyes, who blushed and looked away. Elennar merely lifted his head a little higher and mewed at the boy.  
  
"Harry, you must tell us what Draco is going on about!" Hermione almost cried, "Why does it seem that he knows something about you that neither Ron or I know. Does it have to do with Arelen?"  
  
"What?" Harry turned bored eyes on her. He hadn't the slightest clue what Hermione was going on about, and didn't really care. He was hungry and just wanted to hear who'd be on the other teams.  
  
"Do you like anyone in our class, Harry," Hermione coaxed.  
  
"Um yes, but what does that have to do with Malfoy?" Harry was starting to think about ways he might be able to break the animagi news to his two best friends. But he just couldn't, it would just cause problems between them all  
  
"Arelen, stupid. Do you like her?" Hermione looked at him bluntly.  
  
"No. We're just friends," Harry kept his calm as Hermione deliberately insulted his intelligence. She didn't do this often, she usually only did it when she was answering a question in class he'd come up blank for.  
  
"Oh," Hermione murmured. Ron started piling his plate high with pieces of swordfish, caviar, and other things. He had been unusually quiet; he was usually the one to press on at Malfoy, not Harry. And he was usually the one who didn't get Hermione's brain. He felt horrible, but began eating.  
  
The ceremony was beginning as Ron moved his plate and laid his head on the table. Dumbledore stood up and immediately was overcome with hoots and hollers from the diners. "Well, seeing as you're all finally here, I guess I shall start the lists of who's on what team." The four teams clanked cups and basically made a ruckus. Dumbledore held up his wand. "Shilenshious" The room went dead silent, "Now, if you'd be so kind to let me finish my speech. Please refrain from any clapping until I end. Thank you. On your Hufflepuff team this year, Cedric Diggory as seeker, Felimy Harper, Brutus Brownlow and Fidelius Nansuk as chasers. Elenwen Krossbow and Jabari Holland will be your beaters, and your keeper will be Jake Graybill. On your Ravenclaw team this year Arelen Belegdil as seeker, Mari Rabble, Rage Bilmore and Charrisse Flarg as chasers, Terrel Drendrotti and Tallulah Cabe are your beaters, and your keeper is Akhtar Imshi. Your Gryffindor team consists of Harry Potter as your seeker, Ronald Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, and Genesa Bear as your chasers," at this Nukpana turned to Harry with a brow raised and mouthed 'why' as Dumbledore went on through the silence, "Fred and George Weasley, your beaters, and your keeper is Nukpana Wathari," both of Nukpana's eyebrows shot up as she whipped around to Dumbledore again, "On your Slythering team are Draco Malfoy as seeker, Pyrena Narwen, Kenny Runako and Manny Chapli are the chasers, your beaters are Sam Holloway and Trisha Ebbs. Oh, and Soluuminos." Immediately the cheering began at a deafening roar.  
  
The feast began and the chatter ebbed slowly to a lower decibel. Draco sauntered over and tapped Nukpana on her shoulder. Hermione and Harry were deep in conversation about the caviar in front of them, their noses nearly touching the table, so they didn't notice when he congratulated her on her new position on the quidditch team.  
  
She smiled and thanked him as Keres, who was seated across the table suddenly piped in, "Draco, don't be so cruel!" She scolded him while Nukpana just blinked at her. His eyes traveled to Keres, he sneered and left the room edged by Crabbe and Goyle. The feast was ending, when Hermione turned to see that Ron had fallen asleep. She poked him, "Earth to Ron, hellooooo Ron," Ron was startled awake. He pulled his head up off the table and looked at her as though she'd poured water on him to stir him.  
  
Hermione laughed at the sight, "Wake up you, the feast is ended and we're all headed towards our common rooms now. On the plus side, we don't have any classes 'till noon tomorrow, Professor Dumbledore announced it just now" she smiled at him.  
  
He tried to smile back but his head felt large, much too large for his body. He wasn't quite sure what Hermione had said, it seemed to slur to his ears. He had the taste of swordfish in his mouth, 'Or is it,' he thought as he licked his lips trying to rid his mouth of the metallic taste. The only thing he knew was that he had to get out of the dinning hall, and fast. He got up and started running. Running between the two benches of tables on either side, running towards the door, shoving random students out of his way. Harry and Hermione watched him as though he'd gone mad. 'I wonder if I'm allergic to fish' he thought momentarily as he blacked out. He collapsed to the floor. His skin had gone completely white as he lay there on his stomach; his eyes flew wide open. The worst part about the whole event was the color that his eyes turned. Harry watched in horror as, starting at the pupils, his best friend's eyes began to go blood red. It branched out as if Harry'd taken a quill to a piece of paper and left it sitting there, as the ink drained out.  
  
Ah, now we know who's on the quidditch teams... though we may need a new Gryffindor chaser, hmmm? We'll see were my mind takes me now!! Annej 


	8. Strong Bond of Friendship

DISCLAIMER YET AGAIN, I ADMIT TO MY WRITER'S BLOCK. NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE, THEY ARE JK ROWLING'S, AND I WOULD BE VERY IGNORANT IF YOU PLEASE DID NOT SUE ME FOR THE USAGE OF THEM. (ignorance is bliss) QeM  
  
Harry ran to Ron. It had been about 3 minutes since anyone had moved, and Harry started the commotion. "Ron!!" Harry screamed. It was the only thing he could think to say. "Ron!! Ron!!" Harry couldn't control it. His friends body began to twitch violently and his eyes looked around. Harry finally reached the twitching, red eyed, white body of his best friend. The twins came after him, being the next people to be able to move, then Ginny. Hermione started to gasp for air, and fainted. Artemus caught her with one hand and then leaned her against the table. Nukpana was stunned to her seat and Keres' eyes had gone light blue.  
  
"Ron, are you ok? Ron, speak to me! RONALD WEASLEY please speak to me!" Harry, Fred, George and Ginny surrounded the body. Ron sat up, "Yeah, what? Why are you guys all looking at me like I'm a ghost? And stop yelling Harry, I'm right here y'know."  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked dumbly as Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall moved in. Ron's voice wasn't what it should have been. It was metallic and deep. It reverberated in everyone's head. His mouth began to bellow fumes of metallic smelling, gray smoke. He turned his completely red eyes on Harry, "Hey," he said, "When's the next quidditch match?" Ron said this then gave an evil grin. "I'm so ready to take out Slytherin for the q-cup, huh?" Harry looked at him wordlessly.  
  
"I'll take over from here," Dumbledore was still in control, "The rest of you off to bed, more food will be brought up to you by kitchen workers. Your Prefects are in charge. Well, off with you, and don't you dare leave your house commons for ANYTHING. I need to see Professors Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick. Along with Madame Pomfrey." The tables started to disperse and Harry, George, Fred, and Ginny attempted to make a type of get away, "You four stay here." The five stopped in their tracks. Artemus picked up Hermione and carried her out of the hall. Keres stayed in her trance as Nukpana sat there trying to decide what to do.  
  
"What's going on guys? Why aren't any of you smiling? Is something wrong?" Ron's voice was becoming distraught, as if he didn't even know what was going on. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, would you care to tell me about that little stunt you just pulled?" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out, stern but concerned. She helped Harry stabalize by the arms and he leaned on her for support. They were all a bit shaken by what had happened and McGonagall was equally leaning on him. Ron got up and wiped his hands on his pants. He looked around and wobbled a little. He then fell again, but this time he hit a bench. As his head hit he was knocked unconscious and fell to the ground. Ginny whimpered.  
  
"Well," Madame Pomfrey came up, "I guess I'll take him into the IC room." She took out her wand, levitated the boy, turned him over onto his back and left the room with him floating behind her.  
  
"IC!! IC!! What the bloody hell is IC!" George roared at the idea. He'd never heard of the IC room before and he was positive that it stood for Incineration Chamber, jumping to the worst conclusion as he tended to do.  
  
"Calm down George," Fred grabbed his twins shoulder. He was equally stressed, but not because he didn't know where his brother was going, but because he didn't quite understand. He knew his brother was in good hands, but he couldn't stop worrying, it was his only baby brother after all.  
  
"You're brother is absolutely right," Professor Sprout was quite calm, "it stands for Intensive Care. Nothing to be worried about, I was there a few times myself, and I lived through it!" She smiled weakly but it didn't help anyone much. Ginny started to cry.  
  
"Now, now. We won't have any of that around here Miss Weasley," Professor Dumbledore didn't like it when girls cried, it made him edgy, "stop that crying. Ron will be fine. There's nothing to worry about. I wouldn't have chosen Madame Pomfrey to be our nurse if I hadn't thought that she was top quality. She went to school to learn how to heal him. Stop crying now. Please stop crying. Okay, don't, but I still say there's no reason to cry." He gave up his attempt to comfort Ginny as she began to wail and decided to talk to the boys, "You three will take Ginny back to the common. And you two," he turned to Nukpana and Keres, who was slowly coming out of her trance, "Will be wise to do so also  
  
When Harry, George, Fred, Ginny, Keres and Nukpana finally reached the common they found that everyone had gone straight to bed. No one had felt like talking after what had happened to Ron. George, Fred, Nukpana and Keres went to their rooms also, but Harry and Ginny decided to lag behind.  
  
"What do you think they're going to do with him?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Treat him with the best of care, what else?" Harry answered while staring coldly into the fire.  
  
"Well, what if he's beyond treatment? What if he has to go out to Normandarters?" Ginny was going to cry again.  
  
"He won't have to. He probably just got a very severe case of, um, pinkeye. Yea, that's it, pinkeye!" Harry tried to lie, but even he could bring himself to make this one good.  
  
"Uh, Harry?" Ginny was dumbfounded.  
  
"Oh! Oops, sorry. Pinkeye is a sort of infection in the eye that makes your eyes turn, er, pink nsnuff." he trailed off as he swiveled his fingers around, causing the tongues of the flames to do so also.  
  
"Um, Harry?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I'm going to go to bed."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight Ginny. Sleep tight."  
  
"Goodnight Harry." Ginny left  
  
Harry stared into the fire for about three minutes then turned at the sound of footsteps. It was Nukpana. She sat down opposite him on the steps.  
  
"You ok?" She asked. She hadn't changed for bed though she'd gone straight to the dormitories.  
  
"Yeah. I should be fine." He answered.  
  
"Oh. Okay then." She got up and started walking towards the entrance.  
  
"Wait! You know what IC means?"  
  
"Yeah," She looked at him.  
  
"Oh," Harry sighed. Nukpana started moving towards the door. "Wait, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going out the door and down the hall," She raised her eyebrows as if in question, 'why?'  
  
"Oh." --- "But wait! Won't you get in trouble?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Um, I'm going to bed then."  
  
"Sleep should be good for you." She smiled at him and walked out the entrance as he headed up the dormitory steps.  
  
Okilie dokilie boys n goyils mimicking Guys N Dolls "Adelaide" talk what do ya think about it now?? Let me know!! I love plentiful reviews waggles eyebrows SQUEE!! Jenna 


	9. The Eye in the Wall

DISCLAIMER NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE, YADA, YADA, PLEASE DON'T SUE, YADA, YADA, YDADA. Yea QeM  
  
Nukpana walked down the dark hallway. She felt as though she was being followed and started to become wary. At first she figured it was Arelen trying to play a joke on her, but when she turned around quickly no one was there. Her eyes darted around the dark hallway looking for some sign of someone having been there, or an area where someone could have ducked. Not much but a wall, and even that wasn't big enough to hide someone. There was nowhere to veil yourself, and she was far into the hallway by now. Just as she was about to turn and run the rest of the hallway, she felt something wrapping up her leg. She let out a sigh, she knew who it had to be.  
  
"Elennar! I swear if you ever do that again you'll be a bald cat instead of a furry one!" She scolded her kitten, who blinked at her as if to say 'so?'  
  
"First of all, the only thing I did was follow you. Second, why should it matter, you told me I could if it were at night. Oh, and where's my fish?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Oh yea," she had almost forgotten. She reached in her pocket and pulled out two pieces of wrap. "It's covered, are you going to be able to unwrap it?"  
  
"Yes," Elennar snapped with a quick flick of his tail and a hungry, greedy look at the fish in Nukpana's hands.  
  
"Then be nice to me and don't try to eat Arelen again, OK?" She looked at him sternly as she bent to put the fish down, but didn't yet.  
  
"Sure thing! The last time was an accident, and plus, I've learned from last year, I know not to go after birds anymore." He jumped and snatched one piece from her hand, holding it to the floor with one paw and using the other paw as a type of tool he mumbled to Nukpana, "Please put the snother bune tin cure pocket?"  
  
"What?" Arelen walked into the corridor. "I thought you said you weren't bringing him?" She eyed the kitten warily and inched around him, "You're awesome, you are, but you tried to eat me the last time you came out with us." She gave Elennar a final look as she turned to her friend. "Hullo."  
  
"Where'd you come from?" Nukpana walked over to the dead end of the hallway. "There's absolutely nothing in this hallway, and I know you weren't down here, I would have smelled you first. Which brings me to another point, are you wearing perfume? You know it makes my eyes water." She blinked a couple of times, "And hullo to you too."  
  
"Ravenclaw commons, no and what about Nari?" Arelen answered the quick question with ease.  
  
"Oh, he promised not to try to eat you this time, plus, he shouldn't be hungry. He's eating fish right now. Two right big chunks for him," she pointed at the fish Elennar was commencing in showing the insides of. Both girls let out a slight "ick" noise.  
  
"Mfarg jldoung, brdnong" Elennar spoke with his mouth full.  
  
"Nari! Don't talk with your mouthful, how many times have I told you!" Nukpana rolled her eyes then bent and stroked his back, from head to tail. Elennar swallowed.  
  
"What I said was, I'm going to go back to the Gryffindor place and I'll wait outside the door for you." Elennar nodded and grabbed the fish with his teeth and stalked away, then turned around quietly and came back. "An tur otter om." He looked at Nukpana who blinked at him. He spit the half eaten fish out and tried again, "And the other one."  
  
"Oh, right," Nukpana smiled as she placed it on the ground and Elennar picked both up to trot away with his tail in the air.  
  
"Right fine catch he was," Arelen smiled at the disappearing cat, "And to think the owner didn't even know that he spoke!"  
  
"Yep, he's really alright isn't he?" Nukpana turned and Arelen nodded.  
  
"Now let's go, I'm really itching to fly!" she smiled at Nukpana and began walking down the hall.  
  
The two girls walked slowly together at first, then Arelen broke into a run, tapping Nukpana playfully on the shoulder, "TAG!" Nukpana took off after her yelling, "Not fair! You took me by surprise." She lost track of Arelen as she turned a corner in the hallway, and when she eventually turned the corner also, no one was there. Slowly Nukpana looked around the room, her cat's eyes working fine in the dark. She knew there was something wrong, there was a wing on the floor, Arelen had already shifted and flown out the window to Nukpana's left. Nukpana took her lead and shifted into her white tigress form. In front of her green eyes she saw something glinting in the corner of the room. This was a red eye. She stopped cold. Arelen came back to the window squeaking and squawking and basically calling Nukpana all sorts of bird names that are unspeakable on human tongue. Nukpana turned to the eye, which had now multiplied. Suddenly a large paw came through the wall, the creature had apparently hidden in it. She glanced at Arelen, she could tell the creature was bigger than her and to try to run or fight would be ludicrous. She stood her ground and Arelen came to perch on an unlit lamp next to the large tiger. Now two paws, a torso, and it seemed to look like wings coming through. Arelen gave a little chirp of uneasiness but stayed where she was. Eventually the creature was all the way through the wall. It straightened to its full height and it dawned on the girls, they were in the presence of a dragon. Not a large one, it probably was only a teenager, but just the same, it was dangerous. The dragon was a dark green color with sharp teeth and iridescent wings. It had two black horn-like appendages growing from its head and a spear shape at the end of his tail, which lay rather limply on the ground. Arelen, none-the-less raised her talons for an attack and Nukpana let out her nails and brought a massive paw up, snarling. The dragon seemed to look from one to the other then backed off towards the corner of the dead end.  
  
It caught the girls off-guard so Arelen lowered her talons and Nukpana took a step forward. The girls stayed in their animal forms, they didn't feel as though they were in danger anymore, but for precautions sake. The dragon, on the other hand, decided not to. It's light green scales started to fade. The eyes became pleading and white, instead of cold and red. Its wings began to crack and they saw the pain in the forming human face. The wings folded into the back as a wave of fleshy color swept over the dragon from the top of his head, to the tips of his toes. It's nails clicked and clacked as it fell to all fours and stared at the ground. The two watched as the dragon became a full human again. They were amazed. His clothes were damp looking and he was holding his head as though he'd just been whacked by a bludger. They couldn't quite tell who it was, as he leaned back against the wall for support.  
  
"I told you I knew." The voice was so familiar it shocked both girls as they returned to human form and stood staring in disbelief. It was the voice of someone they knew. Arelen looked at Nukpana who blinked at her, mouth slightly agape.  
  
"Draco?" Nukpana whispered.  
  
Yes, this chapter is very short, I admit it. I wrote it during a summer session of web page design. Boring! Makes a face, well, I hope you liked it, I do. I think it's fun nsnuff. yea, well, class gets out in, like, thirty minutes so I had best be going and making it look as if I did SOMETHING to my obviously finished sight. Much luv and warmth to the Mysterious Mish! QeM 


	10. A Kestrel Call

DISCLAIMER YEA, WELL, NOT MINE, NONE OF IT. YEA. OK. ERM, NOW FOR THE CHAPPY! Cue Evil Vengeance Laughter Agent QeM  
  
Draco attempted to stand up but failed. He was too weak from his transformation and his legs buckled under him, he'd used too much power to stay hidden in that wall, too much time waiting for them to come by. Elennar had told him when, and he'd been there on time but they were late. 'It's all that damned Weasley's fault,' he thought, 'Bringing all that attention to himself. They probably were forced to their rooms as I sat in this freezing wall, just waiting.' His thoughts trailed off as he remembered how cold he was. He began to shiver.  
  
"Oh dear," Nukpana breathed, "Look how cold he is." She looked at Arelen who shivered involuntarily.  
  
They walked over to Draco. Nukpana took off her torn cloak and wrapped it around him. He gave them each a funny look that could have been of thanks or of disdain. Arelen was taken aback; she'd never had a very soft side of the sleek, fair boy. She stepped back.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the sky waits. Kestrels just want to fly, I always say" she attempted a light manner but faltered as she tripped a little backward.  
  
"You don't always say that," Nukpana replied absentmindedly.  
  
"It's ok," Draco looked up with glossy eyes, "I'd rather just talk to you." Nukpana blinked, then nodded at the newly re-appeared Kestrel sitting on the sill of the window. It took flight gracefully and was out of sight within seconds. Nukpana turned back to Draco and smiled.  
  
"You seem really beat," She jested, and helped him to his feet.  
  
Back in the Gryffindor boy's dormitories, Fred was sitting up in his bed.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" He muttered under his breath, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Yea, what is?" George was sitting up in the bed next to him, "You haven't slept in the past few days, and you haven't eaten as much as you usually do."  
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed," Fred glanced at his twin. "Does my hair look as bad as yours does, or am I just a bit tidier?"  
  
"Well, if you really want to know, there's a bathroom down the hall with mirrors. As far as I'm concerned, I was never awake. Good night, you useless case." George turned over and was asleep again quite quickly.  
  
Fred slowly climbed out of his bed. He peered over the side of his trunk and noticed he hadn't gotten much wash done recently, and the only warm thing left of his that wasn't sodden with who-knows-what was the sweater his mother had nit him last Christmas. He didn't mind, no one would see him. He tugged on the brown sweater with the large embroidered golden F on the front. He smiled at his chest emblazoned with the F; his mother really did try hard. He decided to actually look forward to the next one coming this year. He slipped on slippers and listened as his feet made little flip flop sounds down the hall as he walked toward the bathroom. When he got inside he looked in the mirror and raised an eyebrow. Had he stayed up the whole time? As it had turned out, he had attempted to go to bed in his clothes. As he saw himself in the mirror and realized how ridiculous he must look he smiled. His hair was as it was before, brushed but somewhat messy; he had his cloak on and his jeans from earlier. The sweater he'd pulled on was bunched up because he had another sweater, plus the cloak, scrunched up underneath it, and to top it all off, his slippers were flopping onto his sneakers. He just couldn't stop thinking about that slender brunette.  
  
He was beginning to daydream when a birdcall caught his attention; he watched as a small birds shadow flew over the frosted window. He grabbed the bottom of his sweater, and pulled it off. He heard the call again and started to wonder about what type of bird it was, he'd never heard a call as unique as this before. He moved out of the bathroom, dropping the brown sweater, and bounded down the stairs. 'I wonder where that's coming from, it sounds so elegant,' he thought, 'so refined of a bird.' He smiled slightly as he reached the Gryffindor common and opened the door. He looked at Elennar uneasily, why did it always seem as if the cat was staring at him, like it was trying to figure him out?  
  
'Don't be silly Fred, cats don't think, they just do,' he assured himself as he sidled by Elennar; the kitten jumped through the opening to Gryffindor in time for the door to close, merely missing his tail.  
  
'There's that call again,' it had come through the hall that time, 'ugh, I'm tired.' Fred stumbled down the stairs and out one of the back doors that almost no one knew about, thanking the map he and George had acquired seven years before; it was now in Harry's possession, but he'd memorized the bloody thing. Finally he was outside and he looked straight up. 'Full moon, I hope there aren't any werewolves at our school,' he thought, looking up at the moon, and smiling reminded of all the great classes he'd had with Professor R.J. Lupin in his fifth year. A shadow fell across him as he watched the bird fly across his line of vision. The falcon dipped toward him in an all out dive, so Fred naturally ducked, one arm bent in front of his face, the other on his chest. The falcon stopped and perched on his bent arm and Fred blinked. "What the-," he thought aloud. The kestrel falcon looked at him from side to side, as birds do, its feathers rustling with each turn of its head. Fred stared at the bird blankly and it rubbed the side of its face against his cheek. He smiled at the kind touch. 'Did it just wink at me?' he wondered, amazed as it took flight again, back over the hill.  
  
Back in the Ravenclaw Hallway, Nukpana and Draco worked their way back to a sitting area. The first area they got to that had chairs was the potions room.  
  
"Why are you so weak, aren't you used to changing by now?" Nukpana asked quietly as she shut the door.  
  
"I'm not sure, maybe because I'm such a large Animagi, or the fact that it's so rare for us to be dragons. Most people are, erm, more normal animals." His eyes followed her as he coughed. "Not only that, it took a long time with me in the wall, hidden. That part was hard."  
  
"Hold on," Nukpana said eyeing a jar of lapice seeds. She walked over, grabbed them along with another jar of brandibil juice. Mixing the two in a flask, she gave them to Draco. "Drink this, it'll taste horrible but it'll help." She held it out. Draco took it and, drinking it, grimaced at the taste. Then he smiled. The pale glow came back to his face and he stopped shivering.  
  
"That was an easy potion, and now I feel much better," he looked at her, "thank you."  
  
"Oh," she looked at him, "it was nothing. I learned it when I was young, changing used to be such a pain, and my brother made me do it to entertain him. I was just stupid enough to listen." She semi-giggled as Draco smiled and looked at her wistfully, "What were you doing in the wall anyway?"  
  
"Yea, well, I just wanted to talk. Em, to you, and Elennar told me that you'd be out with Arelen again tonight," Draco looked away, then back at her face, she was blushing, he smiled inwardly. "I've been thinking about you late-"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU KIDS THINK YOUR DOING!?" Professor Snape walked into the room. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm ashamed of you, and Ms. Wathari. I thought better of you two. 50 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin," he grimaced, "No one is allowed to be in a room with a member of the opposite sex without a teacher present, I'm sorry, but I'll have to escort both of you back to your houses.  
  
YAY I finally updated. Cool huh. Not all that great of a chapter, I don't have my muse. (The Mysterious Mish) OH Well, tootles Jenna 


End file.
